staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Adam Stanisław Górny. Obrazy z piekła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Tata Lew - Biedak i pies, odc. 3 (Armer Hund mit Hund); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 14; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Legenda Nezha - Poważne kłopoty, odc. 11 (Trouble on the Misfortune, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 21, Czar przeszłości (Watch Over Me ep. 21, The Lure of the Past); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Sąsiedzi - Igranie z ogniem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pora na doktora - odc.3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1120; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1509 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1671; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Zniewolony Teatr - Kresy Wschodnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1514 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1672; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Miodowłosa i nowi przyjaciele, odc. 3 (Horse of a Different Color); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:25 Roześmiana Jedynka - Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Na własne oczy - Zabierz mnie stąd; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Halifax - miasto w gruzach - cz. 1 (Shattered City p. 1); film katastroficzny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Bruce Pittman; wyk.:Shauna MacDonald, Ted Dyskstra, Vincent Walsh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Raczej coś niż nic; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 W labiryncie - odc. 77 W ostatniej chwili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 78 Pani mnie nie poznaje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wiara i rozum; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 20/52 Prawdziwe czary (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. That's Magic); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Panorama; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 10:25 M jak miłość - odc. 267; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 26; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Córki McLeoda - odc. 62 Powrót taty (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Old Beginnings)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 51/72 Więzy krwi (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Blood Is Thicker Than Karma); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Kulisy Formuły 1 - Człowiek i system (The secret life of Formula One); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Statek miłości - odc. 238/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 195, cz. I (8 - 26) (Call Me Grandma, A Gentleman of Discrimination, The Perfect Divorce, Letting Go)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 599; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 8/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 5/75 (Tarzan ep 103 The picture of death); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Gwiazdy Mityngu Pedro's Cup; STEREO 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (33 Festiwal Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 138 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 600; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 356; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 5 /3A Rodzina Sajkowskich; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO 23:35 Barack Obama - kandydat na prezydenta (Biography: Barack Obama); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Oda do radości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 12, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Język ciała - odc. 72, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Ćwiczenia umysłu - odc. 168, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 61, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1138, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 12, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 123, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 747, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 62, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 182, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Egzorcysta - odc. 74, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Wniebowzięci - odc. 168, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 748, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1139, Polska 2008 20:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Zdjęcie w godzinę - thriller, USA 2002 0:15 Fala zbrodni - odc. 39, Polska 2005 1:15 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1003, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 3, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Szczeniaki w ciąży 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1004, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 3, Polska 2008 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 3/12, USA 2006 0:35 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.25 Melrose Place (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (16) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (17) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Lalola (7) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (18) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (19) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.55 Lalola (8) - serial kom., Argentyna 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Żona dla Martina - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.00 Joint venture - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2000 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Nuda - maruda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Pneumokoki - szczepienia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Podróżnik - Atitlan - kolebka Majów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (42); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Humor w PRL-u; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Stacyjka - odc. 13 "Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1121; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Graj Piękny Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2008 (bis 1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ścieżkami Galindii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Nuda - maruda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Z twardej gliny zbudowane...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1121; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i dzięcioł; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Miho Iwata; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Czołówka pasmowa - dokument; STEREO 23:05 Sztuka dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (42); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wyjście smoka; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1121; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i dzięcioł; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:03 Klan - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Miho Iwata; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Teresa Bojarska. Mój Grunwald; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7.05 4-4-2 8.05 Piłka nożna, 1. liga polska - mecz: Górnik Łęczna - Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała 9.55 Kadra 2012 10.15 Żużel, Grand Prix Challenge w Zielonej Górze 12.15 Wokół toru 12.45 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - start 3. etapu: Mikołajki - Białystok 13.00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: Rhein-Neckar Lowen - THW Kiel 14.25 4-4-2 15.20 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Blackpool 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 17.45 Lekkoatletyka, Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 1. dzień 19.45 Droga do Euro 2012 20.00 Lekkoatletyka, Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 22.00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Bundesliga magazyn sportowy 22.30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 23.05 Sportowy wieczór 23.30 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - 3. etap: Mikołajki - Białystok 0.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku